


And she looked at her

by xSuzerain



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Storia partecipante alla "Corsa delle 24 ore" indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta]Europa l’osserva, e pensa ch’è bella.
Relationships: Alexiel/Europa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	And she looked at her

**Author's Note:**

> **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **Granblue Fantasy (グランブルーファンタジー )** non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della Cygames.  
Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà, così come l'icon utilizzata nelle note autore.  
**Note dell'autrice:** Ho riflettuto un po' sulla coppia cui volevo dedicare questo prompt, e alla fine hanno vinto loro due - loro, che per me sono sempre un po' più importanti di altri, per motivi personali su cui, al solito, eviterò di dilungarmi più del necessario.  
Ho scoperto che mi piace dipingere momenti di tenerezza tra loro due. Spero di poter continuare su questa strada.

Seggono al solito tavolo, e illuminate fiocamente dal sole che tramonta conversano amabilmente. Di tanto in tanto, una risata sfugge alle labbra di una delle due – benché quelle di Alexiel siano più rare e discrete, morbidamente celate dal movimento con cui sorseggia dalla propria tazza di tè.   
Europa l’osserva, e pensa ch’è bella. Segue con lo sguardo le sue labbra socchiudersi appena, e quella ciocca di capelli rossi sfiorarle – sfacciatamente, cullata dal vento. Lei lo nota, e per un istante interrompe il contatto visivo, le guance colorate d’un rossore ingenuo, innocente.   
Se lo ripete – _è bella_. E non si pente di farla arrossire ancor di più, mentre s’avvicina per baciarla.


End file.
